Shadowed Lightning- Gift From The Stars- Book One
by Lightningstorm32
Summary: Four powerful cats with the Power of the stars in their paws, have been born to Thunderclan. Thier mother dies giving birth to Lightningkit, Sunkit, Moonkit, and Cloudkit. Lightningkit begins her unthinkable journey to uncover the secrets of her history and bloodline- and so, Lightning shall uncover the light in which hides in the Shadows...
1. Prologue

Heavy rain fell through the cold and dark night, as two cats treaded on down the rocky mountainside and into clan territory.

"We must hurry, Stormfur. It's almost time!" the brown tabby she cat mewed to her mate. She was heavy with his kits, and worried that they might not make it to Thunderclan's camp in time.

"I know, Brook, but Feathertail told me that they must be born in Thunderclan." The gray tom replied confidently.

They padded on, towards the Thunderclan camp. Stormfur and Brook knew that there were countless dangers in clan territory, and were very wary about their surroundings. Stormfur jolted to a stop.

"We should stop here for the night. You need to rest," he mewed pointing his tail towards a hollowed out tree trunk, "Rest in that tree trunk, and I'll go and hunt."

"Brook, don't worry. We're almost there." Stormfur meowed.

They padded on, and arrived 6 fox lengths away from the Thunderclan camp. They were about to pad in, when Brook collapsed on the ground moaning and yowling in pain.

"Brook! Stay calm! I'll go get help!" Stormfur mewed in alarm, as he dashed into the camp.

"Stormfur? What in the name of Starclan are you doing he-"

"There's no time to explain! Brook is kitting right outside the entrance, and she needs help!"

A strong muscular dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes skidded down a heap of rocks and paused in front of Stormfur.

"What's going on?"

"Bramblestar! Thank Starclan! Brook is kitting, and she's right outside of the hollow! Please! Fetch Jayfeather and Leafpool! Silverstream died kitting, and Feathertail died saving the tribe. All I have left are Graystripe and Brook! I couldn't stand to lose her too! The kits are coming early, too! Something might be wrong-"

"Stormfur! Calm down! Molewhisker! Go fetch Leafpool and Jayfeather at once!"

Stormfur scrambled out of the camp to Brook. Before he could reach her, a scent touched the roof of his mouth. Blood! Starclan, no! Please don't do this!

He reached Brook and licked her gently. She's bleeding! Everything is going wrong!

Jayfeather and Leafpool charged through the gorse wall, and examined Brook.

Jayfeather gently placed a paw on Brook's swollen belly. "The first kit is coming," Jayfeather mewed.

As he spoke, a kit slithered out onto the leaves.

"It's a she-kit. Nip the sac open, so it can breath."

Stormfur bent over and nipped the sac open. It was a ginger she-cat with a white underbelly, with five unusual star-shaped patches on its flanks. Each patch was a different color. White, black, yellow, blue, and silver. Above her eyes, was a lightning shaped patch, with an unusual bright yellow color with white lined around the edges.

"Another one is coming, Stormfur," Jayfeather announced as another she-kit slipped onto the leaves beside her sister.

It was a ginger she-cat with a white underbelly, like her sister. And she had five sun shaped patches on her pelt. Each one was silver. He gently nipped the sac open, and started licking the kit the wrong way to get the blood flowing.

"Stormfur, get ready for another kit," Leafpool mewed gently.

The little kit slithered out, and Leafpool nipped the sac open. The kit was another she-kit, And was silver except for the five yellow moon shaped patches on her pelt and a white underbelly.

The last she-kit slithered out, it was gray and covered in five white cloud shaped patches on her fur with a white under belly.

Brook screeched in pain.

"Brook! Can...can we name the kits now?" Stormfur meowed with worried eyes.

"Yes...the orange she-kit with the star shaped patches can be…Lightningkit," Brook wheezed.

"Ok, then the other tabby she-kit can be Sunkit," Stormfur mewed.

"And the silver kit...can be… Moonkit," Brook gasps.

"And the last one… Cloudkit," Stormfur mews.

Brook suddenly gasps and her eyes close, her head slamming into the ground.

"Brook! No! Don't leave me!"

"Stormfur-take care-of our-kits…"

Then she took her last breath, before all life drained from her eyes.

Stonefur collapsed onto Brook, wailing in greif. He looked up to the stars and whimpered. He looked down at his kits, pondering what would happen to them without their mother.

"STARCLAN HELP US!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Wow! The suspense is already here and it's only the prologue!**

 **I just want to say that I have been working out the details for this story for three years now, and I have sent my ideas to the Erin Hunters. They like it alot but are unfortunately not allowed to accept fan ideas.**

 **I'm gonna say right now, that in this story, most of my OC characters are based off of people in real life! You should easily be able to figure out which one is me!**

 **Anyway, other than that, I hope you enjoy the story, and I will try my best to update as soon as possible!**

 **~Lightning out**


	2. Chapter One

**Sorry it's been a while. I've been super busy, but I've finally managed to find time to complete this chapter for you! Enjoy**!

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lightningkit burst out of the nursery and into the clearing. Glancing around wildly, Lightningkit spotted her sister, Sunkit, padding toward the elders' den. Lightningkit raced forward and sprang onto Sunkit's back, playfully nipping at her sister's ears.

"Lightningkit! Get off!" she yowled, bucking Lightningkit off her back.

Lightningkit scrambled to her paws and watched as Sunkit padded into the elder's den, her bright orange,fluffy tail being the last thing to disappear through the entrance.

Lightningkit spotted Squirrelflight entering the camp through the bramble wall, carrying a pair of mice and a vole in her jaws, followed by Lionblaze and Thornclaw.

Lightningkit glanced towards the nursery and saw her other littermates, Moonkit and Cloudkit, playing moss ball.

Lightningkit sat, watching her sisters play, through her bright green and blue eyes, her short orange fur shining in the sunlight. The five unusual star shaped patches, each a different color; yellow, black, white, silver, and light blue. Lightningkit's white belly fur seemed to glow in the sundown light. The lightning strike shaped patch on her forehead gave Lightningkit her name.

 _I want to play!_ Lightningkit thought, bouncing to her paws, and bolting across the clearing.

Moonkit's brilliant blue eyes turned to look as Lightningkit ran toward them, her short silver fur shining in the light. Her white belly fur was dusty from playing all day. She had five yellow moon shaped patches on her fur and another on her forehead.

Cloudkit's blue gaze followed Moonkit's and saw their sister running at them. Cloudkit's darker gray fur with her white belly fur dusty like Moonkit's. Five white cloud shaped patches dotted her fur with an extra on her forehead.

Lightningkit jolted to a halt in front of her sisters, "Can I play, too?"

"Not so fast, you three. You're coming to your denmate's apprentice ceremony," a bright orange tabby she-cat mewed, picking Lightningkit up by the scruff.

"But Sparkpelt, we were just about to play moss ball!" whined Cloudkit.

"I don't care, come on!"Sparkpelt mewed.

Just then, Bramblestar leaped up onto highledge in a few quick bounds, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath highledge for a clan meeting!"

"Okay, Sunkit's coming, I don't have to go fetch her, too!" Sparkpelt teased.

Sunkit sat next to Lightningkit, her fur the same shade as Lightningkit's, except that she had five silver sun-shaped patches on her pelt, as well as one on her forehead.

Her green eyes fell upon Sparkpelt's kit, Redkit. "Lucky furball, she's becoming an apprentice!" she hissed.

Sparkpelt turned to her adopted kits and shot them a look. "Hush, you'll be apprentices before long, too. It wasn't that long after I had Redkit, that your mother died kitting you!" Sparkpelt scolded them sternly.

Their mother, Brook, had died giving birth to Lightningkit and her littermates. Their father, Stormfur, had brought Brook from The Tribe Of Rushing Water in the mountains, to Thunderclan to raise their kits to be warriors, because of a dream from Stormfur sister, Feathertail. Feathertail had told Stormfur to bring Brook to the Thunderclan camp to have their kits. But just outside the camp, before they entered the hollow, Brook began kitting and died from loss of blood. Stormfur decided to live in Thunderclan with his kits, as to not leave his kits fatherless.

Lightningkit's thoughts were jolted back to the present, as Bramblestar began to speak.

"Redkit is now six moons old, and ready to begin her warrior training," Bramblestar began. "Redkit, come forward."

Redkit scrambled to the front of the clan. Bramblestar's gaze swept over the clan.

"Mousewhisker," he meowed, "you have served your clan well and you deserve to have another apprentice. I know you will pass on your skills to Redpaw."

Redpaw did a little skip of delight at the sound of her new name, then trotted over to Mousewhisker, and touched noses with him.

"Redpaw! Redpaw! Redpaw!" the clan cheered, warmly chanting the name of the newly made apprentice.

Bramblestar turned and padded back to his den, flicking his tail to Silverblaze, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Lilyheart, to join him.

As the clan started to split into small groups with their share of fresh-kill, they began to share tongues.

Lightningkit bounced to her paws and dashed to the nursery, to find two plump squirrels waiting for them. Her littermates entered the nursery and began to eat their squirrels. Sparkpelt joined them soon after.

"Hey, save some for me, I need to eat, too!" Sparkpelt meowed.

"Don't worry, Sparkpelt! See? We left some of this squirrel for you. It's huge!!!" Moonkit squealed.

"Thanks, little one," Sparkpelt purred.

"It can't be long before we're apprentices! We're nearly six moons old!" Sunkit mewed excitedly, her green eyes sparkling.

"When I'm an apprentice, I want Dovewing as my mentor!" Moonkit announced confidently.

"I want Lilyheart for a mentor! She's nice and she plays with me!" Cloudkit squealed.

"I want Lionblaze! He's so strong and a great fighter!" Sunkit mewed, playfully swiping her claws through the air.

Lightningkit wasn't listening, though. She had already been thinking about these things, even before Sparkpelt entered the nursery.

 _I want Silverblaze to be my mentor. He's so nice and visits me a lot, and shows so much interest in me_.

She snapped away from her thoughts with a jolt, realizing that her littermates were speaking to her. "Wha?" Lightningkit mewed, confused.

"I said, who do you want for a mentor?" Sunkit asked, rolling her eyes.

"Oh! I want Silverblaze for a mentor!" Lightningkit replied casually.

"Alright, kits, time to get some sleep," Sparkpelt mewed settling into the moss.

"But Sparkpelt, we never got to play our game of moss-ball!" Moonkit complained.

"You can play all you want tomorrow," Sparkpelt mewed gently.

As the kits settled into the moss lining their nest, Lightningkit kept thinking to herself.

 _I hope that Silverblaze will be my mentor! He's really nice to me! He comes to visit me and play with me so often! And he shows such interest in me!_

As she thought to herself, she slowly drifted off to sleep...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **So, what did you think? I know it's not much now, but it will get a lot better, I promise.**

 **Do you think Lightningkit will get the mentor she wishes for? You'll just have to wait for next chapter to find out...**

 **Until then... See you next time!!!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hello again my friends! Here is Chapter Two, just finished!**

 **Again, keep in mind, that I try so hard to get this done for you as soon as possible, and writing this always keeps a smile on my face! Thankyou so much for the support! And without further a do, let's get straight into it!**

 **Reply to:**

 **Ashwhisker: Thanks, my friend! You know for a fact I will never stop writing! Thankyou for being such a good friend!**

 **Shadowdapple: Thanks! I know the spots are not normal, but there is a reason they have them. Thanks for deciding to stick around!**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lightningkit woke in time to see the Dawn patrol leave the camp. Her littermates weren't awake yet, so the game of moss-ball would have to wait.

Lightningkit pricked her ears toward the warriors' den, and turned to see Silverblaze slip through the brambles at the entrance to the warriors' den. He turned toward the nursery and padded toward her, a sparkle in his vibrant ocean blue eyes.

He's coming to visit me! Lightningkit leaped to her paws and bolted to Silverblaze. She jolted to a stop at his paws, and gazed up at him.

His short silver fur glowed like the beautiful moon shining in the quiet night sky. His belly fur seemed as if it was a powdery sheet of freshly fallen snow, in which was a streak of white that left a thin of trail of clouds up his chest and his neck fur, ending in a small circle around his nose and jaws. Silverblaze gazed down fondly at her.

"Silverblaze! I've been practicing the hunting crouch you showed me! See?" Lightningkit exclaimed, dropping into a crouch. With her fluffy tail sticking straight out behind her, she slowly moved her paws forward, taking small light steps.

"Looks promising!"Silverblaze purred.

Lightningkit looked up at him again. "I want you to be my mentor when I'm apprenticed!" Lightningkit mewed.

"I want to be your mentor, too. I spoke with Bramblestar after Redpaw's apprentice ceremony last night. He told me that I'm going to be your mentor. The apprentice ceremony for you and your littermates will be held in three sunrises!" Silverblaze informed her.

"Yes!" Lightningkit exclaimed triumphantly, spinning around in circles, before taking an enormous leap into the air.

"Wow! That was some jump! I know you're excited, but don't get too carried away!" Silverblaze purred in amusement.

"Anyways, what do you want to-" Silverblaze was cut off abruptly by a meow from behind them.

"Lightningkit, we're awake! Want to play our game of moss-ball?" squeaked Cloudkit excitedly.

Lightningkit smirked, "You bet!" she meowed to her sister before turning back to Silverblaze. "Want to play moss-ball with us?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Silverblaze purred.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

As her clanmates carried out with their duties, Lightningkit found herself growing impatient for the next two days to pass. She tried to be patient for her apprentice ceremony, but Lightningkit was excited and found it difficult to wait any longer.

It was sundown and tomorrow would be her last day as a kit. She couldn't wait to sleep in the roomier apprentice den; Cinderheart had moved into the nursery at dawn, heavy with Lionblaze's kits. The kits were due any day now; Cinderheart had stretched out her warrior duties to the last minute, now expecting her kits at any time.

Lightningkit finished the mouse she was chewing on, and began to settle into the moss, ready for sleep. But she didn't go to sleep. She was busy planning out her last day in the nursery in her head.

 _Maybe I can play hide and seek with Sunkit, Moonkit and Cloudkit! No, I'm barely a kit anymore! I need to grow up! But if I'm not going to play any games, then what am I going to do? Maybe I can listen to stories from the elders? Yes, that's it! Apprentices listen to stories from the elders while cleaning out old bedding sometimes, don't they? And I can also practice my stalking on some butterflies! Or maybe I can-_

Lightningkit's thoughts were interrupted by a loud moan.

"Cinderheart?Are you alright?" Sparkpelt asked anxiously. But her only answer was another groan of pain.

"Lightningkit go get Alderheart and Jayfeather. Sunkit, Moonkit and Cloudkit, go wait outside. None of you come back in until you're told to." Sparkpelt ordered.

As her sisters scrambled out of the nursery behind Lightningkit, she raced across the clearing toward the medicine cat den, wondering what was going on.

Lightningkit slipped into the medicine cat den, and Leafpool spun around from where she was putting away herbs with Alderheart, and Jayfeather stared at her through blind blue eyes, from where he was drying leaves.

"Sparkpelt sent me for you. I think something might be wrong with Cinderheart. She said to stay out of the den until we're told otherwise," Lightningkit mewed.

As she turned back toward the nursery, she began to wonder.

 _Are Cinderheart's kits coming?_

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Lightningkit sat outside the nursery with her littermates. They had been waiting outside for what seemed like forever; Cinderheart was kitting and Lightningkit was restless waiting for her newest clanmates to arrive, so she could meet them.

Suddenly Alderheart emerged from the nursery. "A tom and a she-kit!"

Lionblaze, who had been pacing back and forth across the clearing, disappeared into the nursery to meet his kits.

It was already almost Sun-high, and all of the warriors would be leaving for patrols soon.

After a couple of minutes went by, Lionblaze emerged from the nursery, proudness lighting his amber gaze. "You can go in now," he mewed as he padded away.

As they scrambled into the nursery, Lightningkit saw two kits in the curve of Cinderheart's belly. The tom was gray, and the she-kit was golden with splotches of gray on her ear, a front paw, a hind paw, the tail, and one on her back.

"Do they have names, yet?" Sunkit gushed.

"Yes. The tom is Ashkit and the she-kit is Sootkit," Cinderheart purred lovingly.

Lightningkit carried on with her day, visiting the elders' den for a story, then returned to the nursery for sleep.

She was excited for her first day as an apprentice the next day, and settled into the soft moss happily. She let out a yawn, and let sleep take her.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **So, what do you think? Was it good? Bad? I want to know!**

 **Thankyou for sticking around to read this! I know it's only been three chapters, but it still means a lot to me! Just know that I care about you guys, and I want to make you guys happy by giving you something to read!**

 **Well, until next time...**

 **BYYYEEEEEEEE!!!!!**

 **~Lightning out**


	4. Chapter Three

**WOW! It's been a while! Sorry for the long wait! I've had to find time to write it and it was a longer chapter. I've been busy, so sorry about the wait! Anyway, here you go, with the next chapter!** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lightningkit woke with a start; today was her apprentice ceremony!

Lightningkit scrambled out of the mossy nest, and burst into the clearing, her fluffy tail sticking straight up in the air, eyes glowing bright with excitement. Silverblaze padded over to her.

"Ready for your apprentice ceremony?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she replied excitedly.

"It's starting soon. You should go and get ready." he mewed.

Lightningkit padded over to Sparkpelt, who was already washing her littermates.

"Come here Lightningkit, it's your turn," she mewed mid-lick.

Lightningkit began to wash herself, while Sparkpelt finished up with Cloudkit. Once finished, Sparkpelt began to wash Lightningkit, her rough tongue smoothing out her fur.

"Sparkpelt, is Cinderheart going to be all alone in the nursery now?" Sunkit asked curiously.

"No Sunkit, she has Ashkit and Sootkit!" Sparkpelt meowed gently.

"I know, but that's not what I meant!" Sunkit sighed, unable to hide her frustration.

"She meant to ask if Cinderheart is going to be the only queen in the nursery," Moonkit chirped, a knowing gleam in her bright, ocean blue eyes.

Sunkit stared at Moonkit curiously. "How did you know?"

"How can you not know? I looked at your thoughts, and I think Moonkit did, too!" Lightningkit exclaimed.

Before any cat could reply, Bramblestar yowled from high ledge.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath high ledge for a clan meeting!"

"Our apprentice ceremony!" Cloudkit squealed.

As the four sisters raced toward highledge, cats began to gather in the clearing, to look up expectantly at their leader.

"Stormfur's kits have reached the age of six moons, and are therefore ready to begin their warrior training. Lightningkit, step forward," Bramblestar meowed.

Lightningkit sprang to her paws, and trotted forward, eyes shining with enthusiasm.

"Silverblaze, you are ready for your first apprentice. You have proven many times that you are a skilled warrior, and an excellent hunter. You will be mentor to Lightningpaw. Pass your skills on to this young apprentice.

Silverblaze padded up to Lightningpaw, and touched noses with her, both their whiskers twitching with excitement.

Silverblaze then sat beneath highledge, where the whole clan could see, and beckoned to Lightningpaw with his tail to do the same. Lightningpaw eagerly obeyed, and sat beside her new mentor to watch her littermates become apprentices.

"Sunkit, step forward," Bramblestar meowed.

Lightningpaw held her breath as she waited for Sunkit's mentor to be revealed.

"Lionblaze," Bramblestar continued."You have courage and astounding strength. Your half-clan heritage never stops you from proving your loyalty time and time again. Share your skills with Sunpaw."

Lionblaze padded up to Sunpaw and touched noses with her, then joined Silverblaze and Lightningpaw beneath high-ledge.

"Dovewing, you will be mentor to young Moonpaw. You are an extraordinary hunter and an amazing warrior. You try to keep peace on border skirmishes, and I hope you pass on these traits to this young apprentice."

Dovewing padded forward and touched noses with Moonpaw, then padded beneath highledge.

"Cloudkit, step forward," Bramblestar meowed, and at the sight of Cloudkit bolting forward, stumbling over her own paws, he twitched his whiskers in amusement.

"Lilyheart, you have yet to have your first apprentice, and will be mentor to young Cloudpaw. You lost your mother in the Great Battle, as well as your brother and father after the Great Storm. But you still show courage and honor, and you don't give up. Pass on these skills to this young apprentice."

Lilyheart padded forward and touched noses with Cloudpaw, then joined them beneath high ledge.

"Lightningpaw! Sunpaw! Moonpaw! Cloudpaw! Lightningpaw! Sunpaw! Moonpaw! Cloudpaw!" the clan cheered enthusiastically, chanting the names of their newest apprentices.

Lightningpaw puffed out her chest in pride.

 _I'm an apprentice! Finally!! I wonder what I'm going to do first? I want to explore everything!!!_

As the cats in the clearing began to split apart, Lightningpaw turned to Silverblaze with excitement.

"What are we doing first?" she meowed ecstatically.

"I'm going to show you the territory. Just don't run off, and stay close to me," he meowed, amusement lighting his beautiful blue-green gaze.

"Okay! Don't worry, Silverblaze, I'll stay close to you!" she chirped happily.

Silverblaze purred, and turned toward the bramble thicket at the front of the camp.

There was a hole just big enough for a full grown cat to slip through, without snagging their fur on the bramble thorns. She slipped through the hole after Silverblaze and scrambled up beside him. Lightningpaw stared in awe at the stretch of woodland in front of her.

"Where do we go first?" Lightningpaw asked.

"Let's head for the Ancient Oak first. It's not very far from camp. We'll also be able to see the lake from there," Silverblaze replied.

As the two cats padded side by side, Lightningpaw spotted a mouse among the roots of the largest tree she had ever seen.

She crouched and was about to pounce when Silverblaze flicked her shoulder with his tail.

"It's not time to hunt. Don't worry you'll learn how to hunt real prey soon enough. For now we'll explore the territory," Silverblaze meowed gently.

That's when she noticed the tree. It was definitely, and most certainly the tallest tree Lightningpaw had ever seen. It was so tall that it seemed to touch the sky, and Lightningpaw wondered if it stretched high enough that it would reach Starclan's hunting grounds. What seemed like hundreds of branches, stretched out from the trunk and spread across the sky with thousands of green leaves dotting the branches.

Lightningpaw stared, eyes wide, at the magnificent tree.

"This," Silverblaze meowed. "Is the Ancient Oak. It's the tallest and oldest tree on Thunderclan territory. We're not going to stop to climb it though. We'll do that later in your training. Next stop; the abandoned twoleg nest. It's a bit of a walk though, and we'll also see an old abandoned thunderpath. Let's get going."

"Okay!" Lightningpaw exclaimed, not bothering to hide her excitement.

Silverblaze turned and began to pad away, Lightningpaw following close behind.

Lightningpaw's whiskers twitched with excitement. She had never thought that the world could be this big, much less Thunderclan territory!

 **O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o**

When they reached the abandoned twoleg nest, Lightningpaw could feel the hot tar, that seemed more like churned up rocks, of the old thunderpath beneath her paws.

As they padded up to the nest, Lightningpaw caught a whiff of a sweet scent on her tongue, making her mouth water.

Suddenly, her vision crashed into a different scene. There were clumps of sweet smelling green leaves in a garden beside the abandoned twoleg nest. But as soon as the scene appeared, it was gone.

She found herself staring at the twoleg nest, as she was just a moment ago. The wood was rotting, and shrubs and lichen littered the walls and floor.

"If you look behind the twoleg nest, you'll see a garden with catmint growing in it. It's where Jayfeather, Leafpool, and Alderheart get their supply of catmint,"Silverblaze informed her.

"I know, I already saw!"Lightningpaw told him.

"What do you mean you already saw? We haven't gone back there yet!"

"I don't know, I just saw! One minute I'm looking at a garden with sweet smelling leaves, and the next, I'm beside you in front of the nest!" Lightningpaw meowed, shrugging her shoulders.

Silverblaze stared at her and Lightningpaw saw a quizzical look in his eyes. But Silverblaze didn't say anymore about it.

He just turned and started to pad away.

"We can head toward the river marking the Windclan border." He called over his shoulder.

As they padded toward the river border, she still felt confusion coming off her mentor in waves. Strangely, she knew exactly what he was thinking.

She stopped thinking about it, and followed her mentor towards the Windclan border.

After a while of walking through the forest, they reached their destination. A stream ran in between Thunderclan and Windclan territories.

"This is the stream running between the two territories," Silverblaze told her.

"Blech! It smells gross!" Lightningpaw spat.

"That's the Windclan Border marks. Remember the scent for future reference; You'll need to know it," Silverblaze replied.

"Let's head to the Shadowclan border now. After that we can head back to camp."

Lightningpaw let out a sigh of relief, glad to get away from the Windclan stench.

As Lightningpaw scampered after Silverblaze, she thought about how exciting the day had been.

 _I've seen so much in just one day! I can't wait_ _for training tomarrow!_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Again, sorry for the long wait! I hope you like it though! It took a while, but it's here!** **Thanks for sticking around!** **Have an AMAZIN rest of your day!**


End file.
